


Dream

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader has a weird dream





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 692  
> Warnings: Comic!Bucky attributes
> 
> Please don't ask. This was a ... sleepless night story

Y/N smoothed out her knee-length halter black dress and sighed nervously. She was still nervous around the man she had spent four years of her life with. Her hand reached out for the door handle, but pulled it away quickly, not knowing what to do. It has been a year since she actually saw him. She fought with herself for a while, debating if she wanted to go through that door or not.

 _'It has been a year. Do you actually think he still loves you and wants to see him?_ ' she thought bitterly.

' _Obviously he doesn't love me anymore and why would he want to see me? I was the one that broke his heart. This is a stupid idea. Why did I come in the first place?'_

With a sad sigh, she turned around and started to walk back down the cold stone hallway. She was about to turn the corner when she heard the heavy door open. She stopped, frozen in place by the sound of the creaking.

' _Don't turn around; just keep walking. Ignore him; just ignore him. You don't need him, just like before. And he sure doesn't need you.'_

"Y/N?" a low smooth voice said. Y/N shuddered. His voice still sent the chills up her spine.

"Y/N? Is that you?" the voice said again.

Y/N didn't answer. She was afraid to answer, to turn around. She heard heavy footsteps behind her.

' _Oh no. He's coming down the hall. C'mon Y/N, just keep walking.'_

_'But I can't! I still love him, but I don't want to break his heart again. Oh just give it a rest and mo...'_

Her thoughts were interrupted with the light pressure of a hand on her shoulder. "Y/N," he breathed into her ear. She jumped a little from his hot breath. He tried to turn her to face him but she resisted.

"Y/N, just look at me. Please," he pleaded.

Y/N sighed and slowly turned around, but her eyes stared at the ground. She couldn't look at the face of the man she once loved, still loved.

"Look at me Y/N," he said.

She slowly looked up and her eyes searched the face she touched and kissed so many times. 'He hasn't changed at all,' she thought to herself. He still had those warm brown eyes but they seemed sadder than she remembered, his face looked rugged than usual, and his hair was longer.

"Hello James," she managed.

"Hello Y/N," James answered. He looked into her e/c eyes, lifted his hand to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I missed you."

Y/N looked away from his eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn't know what to say.

' _How can he miss me? I broke his heart last year and I...'_ Her thoughts were cut short by the softness of his lips against hers.

She closed her eyes, finding herself in a blissful moment, one that she had wanted for a year. She wrapped her arms around James's neck. She felt his hands slide down to her hips, and she didn't protest. She loved this closeness with him. She had longed it for twelve months; three hundred sixty-five days; eight thousand seven hundred sixty hours; five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Not like she really was keeping track.

To her dismay, he pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"I will always love you," he said, resting his hand on the side of her face. He noticed tears in her eyes. He wiped a stray one away from her cheek. Before she could say anything, he kissed her once more and left.

* * *

 

Y/N woke up with a start. The dream felt so real to her, but she didn't know what it meant. She couldn't even recognize whom the face she saw in her dream.

"God, why do I keep having this dream," she muttered. She turned onto her side, and pulled the sheets up to her chin and nuzzled into her pillow. Before she knew it, she was drifting off into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
